When the Blue Moon Rises
by frk-werewolf
Summary: A Blue Moon, a werewolf on the lose, and Xander's life will never be normal again. (warnings: animalistic rape, mpreg, and slash: XanderOz) [complete]
1. one

Title: When the Blue Moon Rises  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Buffy the Vamprie Slayer  
  
Time-Span: Early Season 4, pre-Veruca, pre-Anya  
  
Pairing: Xander/Oz  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: A Blue Moon, a werewolf on the lose, and Xander's life will never be the same again.  
  
Warning: Animalistic Rape, Mpreg  
  
Notes: Lycantria is made up by me. I was tempted to use another werewolf holiday, one that has more historical standing than this one, that has been used before but for the sake of my own creativity, I made up my own.  
  
Part One  
  
Giles spent that Saturday evening doing what he did best, reading. Books upon books were placed around his coffee table. A cup of tea, long forgotton, sat between two large volumes. The usual action of researched calmed him. He did not do this in an active motion to stop an Apolcalypse. He did this in hopes to catch anything before it started. A prophecy. A sign.   
  
It was how he spent his days, now that he no longer had a job.  
  
Giles' eyes narrowed in thought as he looked at the chart sitting on his lap. The cycle of the moon etched into the parchment, small latin words underneath each drawing. Grabbing the magnifying glass from the seat next to him, Giles leaned over the paper for a closer look. He focused his attention on the current month, the current moon. It's title etched in delicate letter: Blue Moon.   
  
Something tickled at the back of Giles' brain. Something he should remember. Setting the chart carefully to the side, Giles reached for a local stack. He struggled to pull the bottom-most book from the pile. His efforts resulted in the stack toppling over. Quickly he snatched his tea from the table, releasing a sigh of relief when it didn't spill. Grabbing the wanted book, he sat in on his lap and turned to a specific section. But not before taking a sip of his tea and grimacing at the cold, bitter tase it now had.  
  
Giles pulled his glasses off for a moment, rubbing at his tired eyes. A glance at the clock proved the time to be well past midnight. Yet the moon's time would progress for another four hours or so. Placing his glasses back on, Giles set about reading.  
  
It was twenty minutes later when he found what he wanted. The effects of the Blue Moon in twined with the effect of Lycantria on a werewolf. Giles snapped the book closed. He grabbed his coat off it's hanger, taking only a moment to make sure he had his keys, before rushing out the door.   
  
The moon lit up the area, so that a blue tint covered everything. Willow took a moment to enjoy it's beauty, before stepping farther into the cemetary. She could see the crypt up ahead, and pulled her coat tighter around her. The October air was thick, but a gentle breeze caused a chill in the weather.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Willow prepared herself for what awaited in the crypt. Opening the door, she expected to hear the tell tale sound of growling, but it never came. Blinking in confusion, she stepped inside. The sight that awaited shocked her to the core. Darting into the crypt, she searched the far corner until she found the tranquilizer gun. Taking another look at the broken cage door, she hurried out of the room.  
  
Willow tried hard to calm herself as she ran toward the cemetary five streets over. She knew Buffy was patrolling near there. She had to be. Gripping the gun tighter, Willow picked up her speed. She would never forgive herself if Oz hurt someone tonight. He was her responsibility.  
  
A brief thought skimmed in her brain. A thought showing how she seemed to think of Oz more as a puppy she owned instead of a man sometimes. Shoving the idiotic idea out of her head, Willow continued her run.   
  
"Buffy!" Willow gasped as she stumbled between the graves. Buffy peered through the cloud of dust now surrounding her, stuffed her stake into her pocket, then looked her friend up and down. Willow looked like she had ran a marathon.  
  
"Willow, what's wrong?" Buffy asked, helping Willow say upright.  
  
"Oz. He got lose." Willow told her. Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but was interupted when - as though on cue - a long howl erupted through the air.  
  
Xander felt a little silly. He should not be out of the house, prancing around the outskirts of Sunnydale. Especially in the middle of the night. Especially so close to the woods, actually ten feet from them, during a full moon. But he had to get out of the house.  
  
Once again the night returned to him. His father accusing him of taking them for granted. Xander unable to pay the basement's rent for the past month and a half. His mother shaking her head, pulling his father away, and leaving with a look that literally killed him. A look that told him he had dissapointed his parents, becoming a bum in the basement and unable to hold a job.  
  
It was the howl that broke him out of his thoughts. A angst-filled howl, from the throat of an animal. Xander thought for a moment, inwardly hoping it was a random wolf. But he knew, with his luck, it was more than just a simple wolf. More like a complex alteration of one.  
  
Stopping mid-thought, Xander cursed himself. He should not be standing here, staring into the woods, as though wanting whatever was in there to come out and snatch him up. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he hurried his pace and headed home, trying to keep his stance at calm.  
  
It was the growl that stopped him. Deep down his brain screamed no. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop. But he did. And he could feel eyes on his back. His sudden stupidity amazed even himself as he slowly turned around and raised his eyes. The werewolf baring it's teeth at him, eyes golden and flashing. Xander took a small moment to acknowledge how the werewolf looked like a wolf, but with a slight human shape and height.   
  
Then he ran. It was all he could do. The stake in his pocket would come to no use. He didn't own any silver, not to his knowledge. So he ran. The pounding of paws behind him caught his attention. Paws that had longer fingers than normal. Paws that could tear him up, allowing the thing to eat his insides.  
  
Xander stumbled as the thought came to him. Cursing loudly, he rolled to straighten himself up. He only made it to his back and the werewolf loomed over him, teeth bared. Xander let out a small squeek as the teeth snapped down at him. This was it, Xander was going to die.  
  
But the teeth merely grabbed the front of his shirt and began dragging him toward the forrest. Xander started to struggle, but the deep growl made him stop. Now was not a time to force the animal into killing him. Xander calmly - as calmly as he could be at a time like this - allowed the wolf to pull him far into the woods. They were nearly fifty feet from the wooded edge when the wolf dropped Xander to the ground. Xander paused a moment, before leaping up to run.   
  
The werewolf seemed to know his movements, growling deeply, and jumped onto his back as he struggled to get to his feet. It was then that true fear left Xander frozen. The animal, the monster, was sniffing at his neck. Taking deep gulps of air and panting heavily. The wolf sniffed his way down Xander's body, continuing to pin him down. Then with a deep, throaty growl, the animal bit into his jacket.  
  
It was mere seconds before Xander's coat and top was ripped off him. The long, rough tongue of the werewolf brought him to his senses. Panicking, Xander yelped and began scrambling away. The werewolf sanked his claws into Xander's hips, causing him to scream in pain. Before his knew it, his jeans were being ripped to shreds and the tongue was back. It was back and being applied to places that did not need to be licked. Whimpering, Xander fought to get the werewolf to release his hold.   
  
The claws sank in deeper, a liquid that he knew was his blood began to trickle down his sides. Xander could only thank his lucky stars that the wolf had not bit him directly. He may be in a dire situation, and may never live to tell the tale, but at least he would not be a werewolf in the end.   
  
The tongue licked lightly at the base of his spine, before delving into a spot that he didn't want to acknowledge being touched, let alone licked. Xander let his fingers sink into dirt, clamping his eyes shut.   
  
Movement behind him. Throaty growls as the tongue continued to lap at him. Finally moving up his back and away from his arse. Paw-like fingers digging into his hips, pulling him up. Eyes snapping open as the werewolf managed to raise Xander from the ground and to his hands an knees. The tongue lapping at his shoulders, licking up the sweat now pouring from his body. Something nudging him, something pressing into a foriegn place. Eyes shutting tightly, hoping it would all end as the scream-like whine echoes from his own throat. 


	2. two

Title: When the Blue Moon Rises, Part Two  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Buffy the Vamprie Slayer  
  
Time-Span: Early Season 4, pre-Veruca, pre-Anya  
  
Pairing: Xander/Oz  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: A Blue Moon, a werewolf on the lose, and Xander's life will never be the same again.  
  
Warning: Animalistic Rape, Mpreg  
  
Note: I kind of make Willow the bad guy here. But if you think about it, it makes sense. With the way she reacts with Tara getting hurt or when Veruca shows up: Willow is a very jealous and revengeful girlfriend.  
  
Part Two  
  
A drop of water was what awoke Xander the next morning. Opening his eyes, he was met with a raindrop in his left eye. Blinking, he rolled over. Pain shot through his spine and back end. The night before came rushing back to him. Struggling to his feet, Xander's eyes searched the area. Rain fell around him, causing him to shiver and realize that he was in fact naked. The werewolf was nowhere to be found.  
  
Pushing his sudden blast of emotions back down inside, Xander began picking up his shreded clothes. The shirt was done for, but the pants only held a few teeth marks. Tossing the shirt away, Xander slipped on his ripped jacket and began tracking the woods, barefoot. He couldn't deny the pain in each step. A contant grimace on his face. Xander could only pray he crossed no one on his way home.  
  
Giles looked up as the last member of the Scooby Gang arrived. Giles' first thought upon seeing Xander was that he looked like hell. The boy had a slightly dead, sick look in his eyes. Yet he smiled at everyone none the less. A soft growl met his ears. Giles looked over at Oz, who was sitting next to Willow on the couch. Oz's face suddenly flushed when he realized the noise he had made.   
  
Xander glanced at him, his body going stiff, before crossing the room and sitting as far as he could from the couple. Willow barely noticed a thing. Clearing his throat, Giles pulled off his glasses. "It appears Oz escaped from his cage last night. Xander, I was hoping you could help me - Xander? Are you okay?"  
  
Xander didn't hear him. Both he and Oz were staring at each other. Xander with a look akin to horror, while Oz merely tilted his head in a questioning glance. Willow's brow furrowed as she watched Oz's hand tighten it's hold on the cushion of the sofa. Willow placed her hand on his shoulder lightly. "Oz?"  
  
A growl erupted from Oz's throat as he turned on Willow. Gripping her hands like a vice, he pushed her away. Willow yelped as she fell off the couch, staring up at Oz in shock. The werewolf didn't seem to notice, however. His eyes were once again trained on Xander's.  
  
"Oh dear." Giles muttered, helping Willow to her feet. "Buffy, I need you to move calmly, understand? Don't make any sudden movement, just get Oz out of here. Take him upstairs to my room, lock the door."  
  
"Giles, what's wrong with him?" Willow whispered, watching as her boyfriend began to bare his teeth.  
  
"I'll explain once Oz is out of harms way." Giles replied.  
  
Buffy stood and slinked around the back of the couch. In a fast movement, she dived down and caught Oz by his arms. Pulling them behind his back, she fought to yank him up the stairs. Oz growled loudly, still staring in Xander's direction, even when he was out of veiw. The rest listened as a door slammed upstairs and a howl broke through the silence. Buffy came back down the stair, breathing heavily.  
  
"Ok, Giles, what the hell was that about?" Buffy asked, scowling. "Xander, did you do any-"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Xander literally squaked.  
  
"Then why is Oz glaring at you like that?" Willow asked. Buffy coughed slightly and lost her scowl. "What?"  
  
"Well... He wasn't glaring." Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Then why was he staring at him. He was growling, Buffy. He had to of been mad." Willow pointed out.  
  
"Uhh, yeah. But I don't think he was mad. It was something else." Buffy told her. Willow gave her an odd look. Unable to take her friend's scrutiny, Buffy returned to her seat. Giles cleared his throat. "Right. Explain away Giles."  
  
"Last night was the height of the Blue Moon." Giles started. "The Blue Moon is the strongest full moon, and therefore werewolves are at their peak. That's why Oz was able to break out of his cage last night."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why he's acting all growly." Willow commented.  
  
"Yes, well..." Giles took a deep breath before continuing. "There is a werewolf holiday of sorts, called Lycantria."  
  
"What, like Christmas?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow. Xander remained without comment.   
  
"No. I suppose it would be like Valentine's Day." Giles replied. "This is why I came to you last night, Willow. Lycantria is not an often occurence. The time appears every twenty years or so. While normally it's side effects can be easily pushed to the side, when placed along with the Blue Moon it is imposible for a werewolf to deny it's presence."  
  
"But what does Lycana-"  
  
"Lycantria." Giles corrected.  
  
"That's what I said." Buffy frowned. "What does it do? What's it celebrate?"  
  
"It's a mating holiday. It activates a werewolf's desire to claim a companion and reproduce. If a werewolf was... uhh... That is... Was to..." Giles blushed accordingly.  
  
"Get frisky?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, indeed. If that was to happen, on this night a child will be produced no matter what." Giles finished. "That's why I went to search for you, Willow."  
  
"You thought I'd be in danger of Oz." Willow looked down at the floor. "But he didn't come to me. We couldn't find him at all last night. Oz said he woke up in the woods by himself early this morning. Poor Oz, he was walking home, searching for clothes when it started raining on him."  
  
"Well, the whole mate thing could be random, couldn't it?" Xander suddenly asked. "Otherwise Oz would of went after Willow, wouldn't he?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Giles? Isn't it?" Xander had an almost pleading look to his face. It was at that moment Giles' inward fear was answered. He had suspected something was wrong with Xander the moment he entered the room.   
  
"Xander, did something happen last night that we should know?" Giles asked softly.  
  
"No!" Xander squeeked, crossing his arms and attempting to look calm. His eyes continued to dart around the room, though. Giles sighed and sat down next to Willow on the couch.  
  
"I wish I could say that a werewolf chooses randomly." Giles said, refusing to look at Willow. "But the mystics behind this night is certain that it shall bind a werewolf to their one true love. The person they are meant to be with." Giles raised his eyes and looked at Xander pointedly. "And, sadly, Lycantria allows reproduction between everyone. From different species to same sex couples."  
  
"....Yeah, right. G-Man, you really shouldn't joke about something like that." Xander laughing slightly, before frowning. "Your serious aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, Xander, I am." Giles replied. Buffy and Willow looked on with confusion as Xander stood up and left the apartment, door slaming behind him. Willow looked over at Giles, who had a world weary look on his face. Realization came crashing down upon the practicing Wicca.  
  
"It's Xander, isn't it?" Willow asked.  
  
"From their reactions, I can only assume yes. We can not be certain though." Giles responded slowly. Willow stood and left the room. Buffy could hear her climb the steps and open the door above to Giles' room.  
  
"Are you sure she should be up there with him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You better go investigate. Let them talk, but if Willow shows any resentment towards Xander... Well, Oz might become violent with her." Giles told her. "I'm going to look this up further. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Sure thing." Buffy made her way up the stairs and paused in front of the closed door to Giles' room. Inside she could hear Willow's voice very cleary.  
  
"What happened last night Oz?" Willow asked. "I know you don't really remember, but you must have some clue. What happened when you woke up this morning?"  
  
"I can't-"  
  
"You very well can, Oz." Willow interupted. "Did you hear what Giles said down there?"  
  
"Yea, I could hear." Oz said softly.  
  
"We need to find out what happened last night!" Willow's voice was getting louder and Buffy could just picture the look of stress on her friend's face. "You could of impregnated someone, Oz!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Do you know what Giles thinks?" Willow asked suddenly. "He thinks it's Xander. Xander, of all people! Oz, tell me it's not true! I would never forgive myself if you did something last night. You... I should of been watching you closer."  
  
"Willow... I probably would of attacked you if you were there." Oz replied in his dead-even tone. "It's better that you didn't show up until after I was gone."  
  
"Your not denying it." Willow said, her voice thick. "It was Xander, wasn't it?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"I can't believe you!" Willow suddenly yelled. Buffy jerked back as her Slayer senses went haywire. Willow was literally flowing with angered magic. "You chose him over me? I've been taking care of you, helping you with this problem for-"  
  
"Taking care of?" Oz interupted. "I'm a werewolf, Willow, not your little puppy. I have to live with what I am. I will live with what I am, but it seems to me your not able to."  
  
"You really did it, didn't you?" Willow said, her vocie sounding stiff. "You really did choose Xander."  
  
"If you must know, yes, I did." Oz replied. "I don't know why. I can't explain it. Last night something else took over. I hardly remember being in wolf form, Willow, but last night I do remember this unbearable urge to be near Xander."  
  
"I can't believe you."   
  
"Believe it." Oz said. "When I woke up this morning? I was in the woods, but I wasn't alone."  
  
"Did you bite him?" Willow asked quietly. Even with the soft sound of her voice, Buffy knew she was holding back anger.  
  
"No. He only had... No, I didn't bite him." Oz told her.  
  
"He only had what?" Willow's voice was angry, but she still cared for Xander and Oz.  
  
"A few scratches. Calw marks." Oz answered. "I wish not to talk about it right now."  
  
"Stay away from him, Oz." Buffy could hear Willow turn toward the door, but a low growl stopped her. "Oz?"  
  
There was a bang, the sound of a body hitting wood. Buffy felt the door under her hand vibrate. The growl dimmed slightly, long enough for Buffy to hear Oz's words. "Xander is mine. Only mine." 


	3. three

Title: When the Blue Moon Rises, Part Three  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Buffy the Vamprie Slayer  
  
Time-Span: Early Season 4, pre-Veruca, pre-Anya  
  
Pairing: Xander/Oz  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: A Blue Moon, a werewolf on the lose, and Xander's life will never be the same again.  
  
Warning: Animalistic Rape, Mpreg  
  
Part Three  
  
Xander prided himself in hiding his feelings. He was a male, not yet out of his teens, it was what he did. So, he did the normal thing and greeted Giles with a grin. Xander could admit he was shocked at the Watcher's arrival to his basement home. But, he wasn't one to push a subject. Well, not when he wanted it avoided at any rate.  
  
"Ah, Xander. I'm glad you are here." Giles had a nervous look about him. Xander knew it was the pile of books in his arms that kept him from pulling off his glasses and cleaning them. "I n-needed to talk to you."  
  
"You okay, G-Man?" Xander asked, removing the things on his coffee table, allowing Giles room to set his books.  
  
"Please don't call me that." Giles automatically said.  
  
"So, what's up?" Xander asked, hoping to move the conversation along. He really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.  
  
"About the meeting yesterday-"  
  
"Sorry I ran off like that. It was nothing. I remembered something I had to do." Xander immediately said.  
  
"Xander... Oz admitted it." Giles said slowly, gauging Xander's reaction. Xander's whole body stiffened, then wavered as though he was going to topple over. Giles rushed to him and guided him over to the chair.  
  
"I thought he didn't remember being a wolf." Xander whispered.  
  
"He doesn't recall much of it. But now that he has been settling into his lycanthropy his memory is getting better." Giles explained. "He only remembers a few clips from the other night. One of them being his desire to find you once he was out of his cage."  
  
"...That doesn't mean that he did." Xander mumbled, eyeing Giles warily.  
  
"Yes... Well, he also remembers waking up next to you in the woods." Giles said softly.  
  
"But I was alone." Xander replied. "I was alone when I woke up... And I shouldn't of told you that."  
  
"Xander, it's okay." Giles grabbed his shoulder to keep him from leaping to his feet. "We are going to get through this. Everything will be fine."  
  
"No..." Xander whispered.  
  
"Xander?" A female voice called, breaking their serious conversation.  
  
"Uh... Yeah, Mom?" Xander called back.  
  
"I was going to make some Kool-aid. Would you and your little friend like some?"  
  
"No, that's okay." Xander let his head drop into his hands, face slightly flushed.  
  
"Yes... Anyway, the point is, Xander, there are some serious complications about that night." Giles continued, clearing his throat. "I... I need to know everything that happened."  
  
"No, no, no." Xander shook his head violently. He slowly raised his eyes to look at Giles. "I can't tell you that... Please, don't make me tell you."  
  
"Xander, this is important. Your health, possibly your life is on the line here." Giles said slowly. "Oz doesn't want to hurt you, Xander. And none of us want you to get hurt. The thing is that if something did happen between you and Oz that night, I should know. There are things we must do, to ensure your safety."  
  
"Let's say that something did happen, not that it did!" Xander replied. "But let's say it did. What... would happen?"  
  
"I assume you mean if... Well, that had happened?" Giles asked, emphasizing his words. Xander nodded. "Yes, well, there would be an extremely high possibility of pregnancy. If the pregnancy was to go unchecked, without proper attention, you would lose the... well, child and most likely your own life. Male pregnancy is a very uncommon thing, but it has happened before. Many precausions must be taken during each trimester and the labour itself. You would have to get into contact with a medical wizard. Oz would become extremely proctective of you. You would be, in all definitions, his mate. And while he would not mean to, he would take you forcefully if need be."  
  
"He's already done that." Xander said, unable to stop the words. Giles sighed.  
  
"I had suspected as much." Giles gave Xander a sympathetic look. "Please do not blame Oz for this. His wolf was not even in full control that night. Lycantria does many things to a werewolf mind."  
  
"Okay... So what if..." Xander gulped. "What if I'm not.. you know?"  
  
"Then at the next full moon, if Oz does not sense another presence being created within you, he will try to mate with you again. Whether he or you wants to or not." Giles replied grimly.  
  
"That's not good." Xander muttered.  
  
"No, it's not." Giles reached over and pulled a book from his stack. "That's why I wanted to come over and test you."  
  
"I assume the normal pregnancy test isn't going to work for this, is it?" Xander asked, trying to sound light.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Normally I would have Willow help me with this sort of spell, but... Nevermind. Your going to have to help me as much a possible."  
  
"Willow mad?" Xander asked. Giles didn't respond, instead he began flipping through the pages of the book.  
  
Oz stared at the horizon as it reflected off the ripples of the water. The beach around him seemed calm, not a single person in sight. But it did nothing to calm his own nerves. His normal laconic extrerior was up and going at full blast, but inside he was raging with questions and confusion. Life couldn't get much more complicated. Willow was barely looking at him, leaving Buffy to bounce between the two, trying to keep both of her friends happy.   
  
But it wasn't working. Oz wasn't happy. He couldn't explain it, but he couldn't deny that he had always known it. Xander was something unique. He was strong, when no one asked him to be, and he was brave. He was loyal to a fault. It was no wonder his wolf chose the brunette as his mate. And Oz, for reasons he could not identify, was agreeing completely. Xander was his, both animal and man.  
  
It was the idea of Xander being pregnant that threw him for a loop. Oz was pretty certain he wasn't ready for a kid. He was barely out of childhood himself. But he knew that in a wild pack he would have already mated and reproduced by now. So maybe it wasn't so odd. Still, if Oz knew Xander, the other man was probably freaking right about now.  
  
Oz sighed and ran a hand through his spiked hair, colored royal blue right before the last full moon. He hadn't bothered to style it since then, his mind focused on the current problem. Sliding farther down into the bench, his bare feet dug deeper into the sand. So, Oz was now mated, to someone besides Willow.   
  
Deep down, he was suprised. Willow was his first love, but she could never be what he wanted. Never accept what he really was. She always seemed hesitant about his lycanthropy. He couldn't blame her, but it wasn't what he needed. Xander on the other hand always saw right through to his wolf side. Just like he had done with Angel and every other none human they encountered. Xander wasn't fooled by outer appearances. And Oz truly needed someone who could accept who he was and not pretend there was a cure. Willow couldn't do that. She refused to do that. And while he had no doubt she loved him, she could not and would not love his wolf.  
  
"Oz?" A female voice broke through his inner dialog. Oz nodded his head in greeting and watched as the Slayer sat down next to him. "Giles just called me. He's looking for you."  
  
"Something important?"  
  
"Yes... It's about Xander." Buffy took a deep breath. "He's... They did a spell to check and he's pregnant."  
  
"I figured as much." Oz replied.  
  
"Willow is going to go crazy. Not that I can really blame her." Buffy shook her head and stared at the setting sun. "Do you want me to tell her?"  
  
"She'll get even madder if I don't tell her myself." Oz admitted. "Do you think... Well, do you think I should leave?"  
  
"No!" Buffy snapped, before sighing sadly. "Don't leave him like that, Oz. Willow... She'll get pissed, true. But she'll get over it and move on. You'll only hurt Xander in the end."  
  
"I raped him, Buffy." Oz said slowly, as though not believing it himself. "How can he want me after that?"  
  
"Xander forgives the most oddest things." Buffy chuckled fondly. "It wasn't your fault. Giles explained it to him. He doesn't blame you. Though, I'm not promising he won't be afraid of you for a while."  
  
"Understandable." Oz replied.  
  
"What are you really thinking, I wonder." Buffy mused. "What do you really think of this situation?"  
  
"The wolf and I... That is, all of me are in agreement." Oz told her, turning to look her in the eye. "Xander is mine and I'll protect him at all costs."  
  
Buffy's face was blank for a moment. Oz suddenly had the small fear that he had made a mistake in telling her that. But then a slow smile began to grow on her face, turning into a grin. Nodding, Buffy stood and reached out a hand to him. "Come on, no need to stay here after nightfall."  
  
Xander waited until he knew Giles was out of his basement before leaving the bathroom he had ran to. The knews that he was carrying a child was horrid. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was a little intrigued by it. Instead, once the spell was complete, he ran into the bathroom and listened at Giles called Buffy. Looking around the empty room now, he could see that Giles had left a few of his books behind.  
  
Walking over, he picked one up, noticing the bookmark immediately. Opening to the marked page, his eyes widened at the topic of the chapter. The rest of the books proved to be of the same genre, though a couple were about Lycantria and werewolves. Xander felt a little sick as he looked through the third book about male pregnancy. This was what was happening to him. He was pregnant.   
  
"Stupid Hellmouth." 


	4. four

Title: When the Blue Moon Rises, Part Four  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Buffy the Vamprie Slayer  
  
Time-Span: Early Season 4, pre-Veruca, pre-Anya  
  
Pairing: Xander/Oz  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: A Blue Moon, a werewolf on the lose, and Xander's life will never be the same again.  
  
Notes: Aengus is the Irish God of Love.  
  
Part Four  
  
Xander knew very well how to avoid someone. He was very good at it, in his opinion. Yet, Oz seemed to pop up everywhere. Xander was starting to think that someone was against him. He didn't want to talk to the werewolf. The whole ordeal was much more than he could handle.  
  
Xander could deal with the idea of Oz not having control of the situation that occured. That was okay. Xander could still remember the feeling of his hyena possession, no matter how long ago it was. It was the fact that he was being forced into a relationship that he did not appreciate. He didn't want to mate with Oz. Sure, he liked the guy... He even had a small crush on him. But now he didn't know what to think about that. It was like he had no choice.  
  
And Oz just kept appearing. Xander had a feeling he was trying to talk to him. But Oz wasn't much for conversation, so it tended to end with akward silences and Xander running off. And Xander knew that Oz followed him at a small distance. It was like he was keeping an eye on him. Xander didn't know what to think of that, though deep down he was plagued by a content feeling from it.  
  
After several weeks of dodge and miss between Xander and Oz, the rest of the Scooby Gang was getting a little annoyed. Buffy was all for locking them into a closet together, but Giles insisted that was not the way to go. Willow didn't offer comment. She had been oddly quiet since the official break up between her and Oz. They had erupted into another fight when she found out about the pregnancy. It had only ended when Oz stormed out of the room. She had left both boys alone since then, absorbing herself in her studies instead of getting involved with everyone else.  
  
"I'm telling you, Giles, I can't take this anymore!" Buffy exclaimed, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Meaning?" Giles raised an eyebrow at her frustration.  
  
"Willow won't talk to anyone. Oz won't do anything but follow Xander around like some lost puppy." Buffy groaned and fell onto the couch in defeat. "And Xander is jumping at every little thing. The only time he seems slightly calm is when he knows Oz is behind him. Which I find really weird. Xander won't talk to him, won't give him a chance, yet he's relying on him for safety."  
  
"Yes, well, their relationship is going to be a trail." Giles commented.  
  
"That's a bit of an understatement." Buffy replied. "Still... I'm worried about Willow."  
  
"She appears to be taking it better than I thought she would, I must admit." Giles told her. "Willow is a smart girl, I'm sure she won't act too harshly."  
  
"I suppose..." Buffy trailed off. "I'm going to go patrol."  
  
Willow tried to ignore the voice in the back of her head that told her she was doing the wrong thing. Her logic had long ago lock the door and was not coming back anytime soon. So her rage and ache for revenge against people she normally would not do a thing to was taken over. The candles were lit and the circle cast. She couldn't bring herself to look out the window at the cresent moon. Closing her eyes, she lit the incense and began. "Aengus, heed my call."  
  
Outside the cresent moon began to change with each word. Oblivious, Willow continued her spell. All the while a look of blood cast across the moon. Across town, Buffy dusted her third vampire under the moonlight. As an odd feeling ran down her spine, like liquid caught on fire, Buffy looked up at the sky. Frowning at the odd look of the moon, Buffy chose to stake her way back to Giles' apartment.  
  
In the center of Sunnydale, Xander was trying to avoid looking at Oz as he browsed the movie store. Hoping to get away from the staring werewolf, Xander grabbed a random movie and made his way to the counter. It wasn't until he was outside and looking at his ticket that he realized he picked up a werewolf movie. Groaning in frustration, Xander quickened his pace home.  
  
Behind him, Oz watched with unmoving eyes. He felt odd, while watching his mate hurry down the sidewalk. A sensation with covering his skin, making it crawl. Taking a brief second to look skyward, he was met by the bloodred moon. A frown appeared on his face and he rushed to catch up with Xander. They turned the corner and, as though they both had breathed in sleeping gas, fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Willow insisted, her voice rising with each word.  
  
"But it did!" Giles said through gritted teeth, pointing at the two unconcious boys laying together on his couch. "When will you learn to think before you attempt magic?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Willow replied. "It was just a simple spell."  
  
"Simple spell? Love spells are not, by any means, simple!" Giles told her. He pulled off his glasses in a fury and began cleaning them to a point where they were likely to crack. "Don't you remember the spell Xander cast in high scool? Love is not something that can be forced. That is why it is known by any spellcaster not to use love spells. They are unpredictable. You can not cast a correct spell when a person's emotions are at stake!"  
  
"I told you I was sorry!"  
  
"Yes! You're sorry! Well that's not going to wake them up, now is it!" Giles yelled.  
  
"Stop screaming at me!"  
  
"Get out of here!" Giles pointed his glasses at the door. "I expect Buffy to bring me a copy of the spell you used tomorrow morning. Now get out of my sight."  
  
Willow stood in the living room a second more, her lower lip trembling. Giles looked away from her gaze, his anger melting slightly at the sight of the redhead about to cry. In order to keep himself from looking at her, he focused instead of the two unconscious boys.   
  
It was almost three days later when Giles had any clue as to why the two boys had fallen unconscious. Books littered the floor and table. A pillow and blanket were thrown carelessly onto the couch. Oz and Xander had long ago been moved to Giles' bed. The Watcher had insisted on sleeping on the couch, but sleep never came. Instead, he spent all his time looking things up and overveiwing the spell.  
  
Buffy was about to chain Giles down in order to get him to sleep when Giles stood up, book in hand, and a look of triumph on his face. Quickly, he made his way upstairs, Buffy at his heels. "Giles, what's up?"  
  
"The spell Willow cast was to get Oz to fall back in love her and out of love with Xander." Giles explained. "But we are still within the Blue Moon's cycle. The moon acted as a blockade to the spell, sending Oz and Xander into unconsciousness instead of letting them succumb to the spell."  
  
"Boy, that moon sure likes to do things to people. Make them into werewolves, make two guys fall in love, effect spells... Is there anything it doesn't do?" Buffy asked, releaved that nothing too dangerous was happening to her friends.  
  
"It doesn't help in the battle against vampires, I'm afraid." Giles informed her.  
  
"So, how do we wake them up?" Buffy asked, ignoring Giles' humor.  
  
"Sadly, Willow has to." Giles sighed as he looked down at the bed. Xander was laying on his back, snoring. Oz, even in the unconscious world, was curled over Xander in an attempt to protect him. "She has to cast the counterspell. Thankfully it's pretty simple. Do me a favor and bring her over here? She's still ignoring me I'm afraid."  
  
It was an odd feeling, waking up after three days of sleep. Xander could feel a body shifting against him. Something inside him felt comforted by the gentle scent radiating from the body. Scooting closer towards it, Xander refused to open his eyes. Oz on the other hand, did. He watched as Xander rolled closer. He was about to retaliate when he noticed Willow, Giles, and Buffy watching them.  
  
"Oz?" Willow asked softly, standing up from her circle of candles.  
  
"Willow... What happened?" Oz looked down at Xander, who had finally opened his chocolate eyes. "Xander, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Xander replied, his voice cracking from ill-use. "G-Man... Why are we on your bed?"  
  
"There was an incident." Giles told them. They remained quiet while Giles explained the spell. Xander didn't look at Willow. He stared instead at the comforter, watching as Oz's hand gripped the fabric tightly to control his anger.   
  
Xander didn't want to think about how crazy this had all been. The idea that Willow had cast that spell didn't effect him as much as he thought. He was happy to have gotten out of it without being attacked with an axe. Still, something was different. Xander couldn't explain it, but for some reason he was more relieved that Oz was okay than himself.Taking a deep breath, Xander let his eyes travel up Oz's arm and to his face. A pair of curious eyes stared back at him, filled with mild aggitation that was quickly fading.  
  
Later on, Xander would never be able to explain why he did what he did. It was something that had plagued him in dreams up until that point. Xander knew that the others were watching them, but he didn't really care at that moment. Slowly, so that Oz could move away if he wanted, Xander leaned closer to him. When Oz moved to meet him, Xander closed his eyes.  
  
It didn't last long, the gentle touch of lips upon lips. The sounds of footsteps on the stairs and Giles clearing his throat kept the kiss quick. Pulling away, Xander knew his face was bright red. Giles stood at the door, polishing his glasses. Willow and Buffy were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I think it would be best if you didn't do that in front of Willow." Giles advised. "I do not want another problem at hand to deal with. Now come on, I'm sure your hungry."  
  
"She'll get over it." Oz merely stated, before turning Xander's face and kissing him again.  
  
end note: I've decided there will only be one more part to this. the next part will include the Rated R parts and an epilogue of sorts. 


	5. five

Title: When the Blue Moon Rises, Part Five

Author: frkwerewolf  
Fandom: Buffy the Vamprie Slayer  
Time-Span: Early Season 4, pre-Veruca, pre-Anya  
Pairing: Xander/Oz  
Rating: R  
Summary: A Blue Moon, a werewolf on the lose, and Xander's life will never be the same again.  
Notes: This section contains a small amount of non-descriptive sex. oh, pity, im not making it hardcore.

* * *

Part Five  
  
A small hand traced his stomach lightly, circling the belly button before laying flat. Xander shivered, turning his head to look at the werewolf laying next to him. Oz's eyes met his, a red eyebrow raising slightly. Xander couldn't help but grin. Chocolate eyes traveled down Oz's body, olive skin flushing slightly when they reached Oz's erection. Oz smiled and slid his arm around Xander's waist, pulling the larger boy closer to him. Xander held his breath as Oz's naked flesh met his own. His body felt like it was on fire.  
  
Raising his hand, Xander traced Oz's cheek before letting the hand drift down to rest on his chest. A small smile reached Oz's lips before they touched his own.A soft tongue immediately begged for entrance, and Xander granted it. Making a noise that was much too small to be a moan, Xander rolled on top of Oz and deepened the kiss. Their tongues dueled, caressing teeth and gums only to meet once more and start the dance over again. Pulling back for breath, Xander felt Oz draw up his knees, letting Xander's body fall comfortable between his legs.  
  
"We don't have to do this." Oz suddenly said. Xander blinked down at him in surprise. Slowly, his face relaxed into a smile and he wriggled his hips against Oz's. A small grunt of pleasure escaped the werewolf. "Really. I know that-"  
  
"Only you would get chatty at a time like this." Xander interrupted, breaking into a full grin. "Remember the talk we had earlier? I'm okay with this. More than okay. Though, I don't plan on getting frisky with your wolf-self for a while."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Now can we please get on with the sex?" Xander asked. Oz chuckled, sliding his arms once again around Xander and pulling him down into a light kiss. Xander quickly deepened it, groaning as Oz wrapped his legs around Xander waist, bringing them impossibly close.  
  
A gentle thrust began, each jerking to meet the other. Xander let his lips travel where they wanted. Down Oz's neck, tasting his scent with his tongue. Across his chest, sucking harshly on one nipple, then the other. Back up the other side of his neck, nibbling on his ear. Finally returning to his lips, slipping his tongue into it's warm cavern.  
  
"Mine." Oz growled, arching his hip upward. He pressed his lips against Xander's in a bruising kiss. Breaking it, he panted heavily, his eyes glowing a faint gold. "Mine."  
  
"Too much talking. Yours, got it." Xander mumbled.  
  
The afterglow of sex had for the longest time been a mystery to Xander. Faith had kicked him to the curb and being a raped by a lust driven werewolf did not lead to any post-coital contentment. Now, though, Xander could truly announce he knew what it felt like. Curling up behind Oz, holding the smaller body close was something he would never give up. He was suddenly thankful for everything that had happened.  
  
True, he wish he hadn't been attacked that night. The knowledge that he was still pregnant pressured into his mind consistently. Still, the body and mind laying next to him was more than what he could ask for. He had admitted earlier that day that he had a crush on Oz since meeting him. Their attraction was inevitable. Xander thought it slightly odd that he had gotten over the rape so quickly. From the movies he had seen on the topic (for that was the only time he had come into contact with it) always shown the women dealing with depression and the like for years.  
  
Maybe what was so different this time was the fact that it did happen on the Hellmouth and the person who did it was not of right mind. Xander remembered attacking Buffy when possessed by the hyena. Instinct had taken over. And Xander knew that was what happened with Oz. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this pregnancy. He was male and an underachiever at that. What kind of parent would he make?  
  
Xander opened one eye, watching as Oz twisted around in his sleep. The werewolf only stopped moving when he was able to bury his nose in Xander's neck. A smile played at Xander's mouth. He wasn't known for his careful thinking. Maybe that was enough to explain why he was diving head first into this relationship. Sighing contently, Xander once again wrapped his arms around Oz and fell to sleep.  
  
Xander moaned as Oz rolled them into a position better suited for their current activity. Panting, he looked down at the love-filled eyes of the werewolf beneath him. Letting out another moan, he dove down for another kiss, hips thrust forward almost violently. The heat of passion fogged his mind, his brain focusing on the only thing it was able to comprehend: Oz.  
  
The werewolf bit his lower lip, arching his back to press his body harder against Xander's. The movement picked up, both unable to make a sound except the harsh panting escaping both chests. They were unaware of anything around them. And that was why they did not notice Xander's basement door opening or the sound of a heavy box dropping to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god, my eyes!" Buffy's voice squealed. Xander glanced over his shoulder. Buffy stood, with her hands over her face, her finger separated so she could peek through. Xander almost felt ashamed, but he was far too gone to care.  
  
"Unless you want a show, I suggest you leave." Oz growled from underneath him.  
  
"He really does talk too much." Xander announced to Buffy, before letting his lips return to Oz's.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but watch them a moment longer, until she realized Giles would be entering the basement behind her. She decided the entertainment she would get from seeing the look on his face was not worth the lecture she would later receive for not warning him. Darting back out the door, she closed it in time to block of a loud howl. Blushing heavily, she gave Giles' a sheepish grin.  
  
"I think they are... still working out their relationship." Buffy told him.  
  
"What do you mean? We need to speak with Xander about his pregnancy!" Giles said urgently, moving to open the door. Buffy quickly blocked his path. "Buffy, he needs to set up an appointment with a medi-wizard!"  
  
"I really don't think you need to go in there, Giles." Buffy said slowly.  
  
"What could they possibly be do-" Giles stopped mid sentence, his mouth forming a small 'O'. "Right... Let's just take the books back to my place and we can research this better before bringing it back up to Xander."  
  
"Umm..." Buffy smiled apologetically. "I kind of dropped them in there."  
  
Oz sat in the chair assigned to him for a moment, then jump up to pace the small office. Buffy watched him over her fashion magazine. Giles was past the door with Xander, having insisted that it was best Oz remained in the waiting room. Willow had refused to come. It had been over a month since the spell. Over a month since the first time Xander and he had made love. Oz hid a faint smile at the memory, before continuing his pacing. His wolf raged inside him, demanding to know where his mate was. Oz was the more logical of the two, knowing Xander was having his first appointment with the doctor. A wizard that specialized in male pregnancy.  
  
Maybe Giles was right, Oz mused as he fought down a growl at the thought of someone examining Xander. His Xander. Slumping back down into the chair, Oz forced a sense of calm to envelop himself. He watched Buffy's amused gaze, which quickly returned to her magazine when she realized she was looking. He fought back his need to stretch his hearing out, to listen in on the conversation that was taking place in the room beyond. It was only a wooden door, surely he could hear past it.  
  
Looking down, Oz entertained himself with his painted black nails. A chip was appearing on his index finger. In an attempt to feel calm, he began picking at it. He could hear Buffy make an annoyed noise as bit by bit of black nail polish drifted to the floor. By the time Xander exited the room, most of his nails were bare. Xander raised an amused eyebrow at him. Oz ignored it, jumping up to discreetly sniff him down. Xander was the only one to notice the flare of his nostrils, and the pregnant boy grinned.  
  
"Well, Mr. Osborne." The wizard greeted. "I am happy to say that things a progressing nicely. Due to the events surrounding the date it was conceived you can expect the growth rate to be rapid, as compared to human terms. Now, Mr. Harris, I would like to see you in one month."  
  
Later, Oz turned to Giles for explanation. "What did he mean by rapid growth?"  
  
"Wolves are with child for very little time compared to humans." Giles told him. "The fact that you are a werewolf will effect the growth of the child. Don't worry, everything is safe."  
  
"I'm having a child." Xander stated in the middle of Giles' living room four months later. The rest, including Willow, all looked over at him. His stomach was large, the size visible in he single white tank top he wore. Willow and Buffy exchanged glances at the odd expression on Xander's face. Willow had learned to adjust to her best friend dating her ex-boyfriend, even to him being pregnant. Oz wouldn't let her touch Xander, though.  
  
"Yes, Xander, you are." Giles replied, his voice mumbled from behind his large book.  
  
"No, I mean I'm having a child."  
  
"Indeed you are." Giles said.  
  
"Umm... I think he means that his water broke." Willow said softly. A loud thump caught their attention. Oz, who was once sitting on the couch, was now laying on the floor having apparently fainted. Willow cleared her throat. "Okay. Giles? You go call the medi-wizard. Buffy? Find a comfortable place to put Oz where he will be close, but out of the way. Xander? I want you to take deep breaths and don't panic."  
  
"Oh, no, not going to panic." Xander shook his head violently. "Willow? Willow? Willow?"  
  
"Yes, Xander?" Willow showed no sign of annoyance to Xander repetition.  
  
"Your still my buddy, right?" Xander asked helplessly, clutching his large stomach. "I know your mad at me, but your still my buddy? Gotta have you as my buddy, Willow. Won't have this baby if your not it's godmother. I don't care what Oz says. Willow? Willow? You still like me, right?"  
  
"Xander, calm down." Willow said firmly. "Yes, I still like you. Your one of my best friends. I would be honored to be the baby's godmother. Do you need anything?"  
  
"...Chocolate?"  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." Willow told him calmly. "Now, let's get you upstairs so you can lay down."  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea to give birth on Giles' bed?" Xander whispered as they passed the kitchen and made their way up the stairs. Willow didn't reply, instead she helped him onto the bed and brushed away his bangs. "Is Oz okay?"  
  
"Don't you worry about Oz." Willow told him, smiling. "Your wolf man will be just fine. We need to concentrate on you now."  
  
"Oh, that's nice. Me is good." Xander mumbled, before breaking into a scream. Willow clutched his hand, grimacing as he squeezed it. Quickly the pain was over and Xander lay back, panting. "What the fuck was that?"  
  
"Contractions." Willow said, holding her bruising hand. "I'll be right back, okay?"Willow quickly left the room and headed back downstairs, where Giles was pacing and Buffy stood over Oz's passed out form. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Buffy. "Buffy? I need you to hold his hand while he's in labor."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked, with a suspicious look. Willow held up her now bright purple hand. "Oh. Yeah, I'll do it."  
  
"Xander?" A muffled voice asked. Willow and Buffy looked down at Oz, who blinked up at them. "Where's Xander?"  
  
"He's upstairs, resting." Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh... Good..." Oz said slowly. He took a deep breath. "I'm just going to stay here."  
  
"Probably for the best." Buffy and Willow shared a smile at the look of dismay that had crossed Oz's features.  
  
"At least he doesn't have facial hair." Xander suddenly said, looking down into the crib in which the child of Daniel Osborne and Alexander Harris slept.  
  
"Or sharp teeth." Buffy added.  
  
"Or a tail." Willow commented from across the room. Oz still wouldn't let her near the child, even now that it was out of Xander's body.  
  
"I wonder if he will be affected with lycanthropy?" Giles mused.  
  
"I would highly appreciate it if all of you would stop looking at my child like it's a mutant." Oz glared at everyone.  
  
"Your right." Xander replied, smiling. "It's not a mutant, just a human half-breed."  
  
Oz made a small noise in the back of his throat in protest, but said nothing at Xander's joking. He continued to star down at the newborn, nestled in a blue blanket. He had Xander's hair, a rich brown color. His eyes were a strange blue color, where you could see hints of gold and green. Giles insisted all newborns have blue or brown eyes, and that left Oz to believe they would turn green like his own in due time.  
  
"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Xander whispered in his ear. Oz nodded in agreement, before reaching over and slipping his hand into Xander's. 


End file.
